Save My Love
"Save My Love" is the seventh episode of the second season, and the 20th episode in the series overall. It was written by executive producer Graham Yost and directed by Jon Avnet. It first aired on March 23, 2011. Plot Synopsis After Winona realizes that Raylan didn't recover her counterfeit $100 bill from the bank robbery, she drops another bombshell on him. Meanwhile, the coal mine offers Boyd a new job more suited toward his skills. Recap We open with Raylan and Winona lying in bed. Winona wakes up to discover that the $100 bills Raylan retrieved for her aren't the ones she originally stole from the police evidence room. She just remembered the bill had a torn corner. A miffed Raylan sighs heavily and heads back into work to search for the money. Winona isn't in the clear just yet. Gary, meanwhile, pays a visit to Duffy, whose last meeting didn't exactly go well (Duffy explains that he suffered a bullet wound and lost 18 inches of intestine; naturally, Raylan was involved). Gary says that he has come across an "exciting investment opportunity." Uh oh. CUT to Boyd, who arrives at work to find a stretch limo in the parking lot. It belongs to mining company vice president Carol Johnson, who offers Boyd a spot on the security team. "If it's all the same, I'd rather have a job driving a truck," Boyd says. "I'm not sure if you're familiar with — how do I say this? — my background." Carol won't take no for an answer, though. In fact, Boyd's criminal past is a plus, she explains. Back at the office, Rachel gives Raylan grief for forgetting to bring in coffee. She then explains that the marshals will be assisting the FBI in doing paperwork on the recent bank robbery. "That old bank robber," Raylan said. "Did he say if he spent any of the money?" Art wonders if there's a problem. Raylan assures his boss that, no, there isn't. Raylan then calls to see if any money was found on one of the robbers. Later, Raylan arrives at the local station and discovers that Tim has already picked up the cash. Raylan quickly returns to the office and finds the bag of bills. Alone in the elevator, Raylan finds the $100 bill with the torn corner and switches it out with a substitute bill. Rachel then enters the elevator and explains that the FBI has asked them to scan the money before putting it back in evidence. Raylan curses — then heads back to his desk to discover that Tim has already scanned the bills and sent the info to the FBI. Uh oh. It gets worse. Raylan returns to his hotel room with the news. His ex-wife bursts into tears and he tries to comfort her, saying it was just one bill, and even if she were caught, it wouldn't be enough to send her to prison. Then she produces a duffel bag of cash. "You took all the money?" Raylan asks in disbelief. Indeed. Winona explains that she hid the bag at Raylan's place and took one $100 bill to the bank to see if it was counterfeit — then the robbery happened. "Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?" Raylan asks. Winona has no answers — and tells Raylan that she doesn't want to get him mixed up in any more trouble. But it's too late. Raylan is on the case. She insists she will just take it back herself until he reminds her of the extra security hand checking every bag. He decides that he'll take the money through the marshals' entrance — despite the security cameras. CUT to Winona, who goes through the regular security entrance and finds Raylan waiting inside with the bag. She takes it — and is immediately intercepted by the judge, who wants her in the courtroom pronto. Winona protests, explaining that she has to take her bag of "gym clothes" to her desk. "You can take it upstairs later," the judge barks. "Let's go." Winona sighs. The judge then summons Raylan to the chamber. He requests that Raylan scour the courtroom for any bombs or other dangerous items. Turns out the current case is highly controversial — and involves the mining company. Sure enough, Raylan enters the courtroom to find Boyd sitting alone in the spectator section. "What are you doing here?" an incredulous Raylan asks. Carol enters. "Boyd is part of my security team," she says. "I like having one of my own to watch my back." Carol then describes the complicated relationship between Raylan and Boyd as a "love story." It's awkward. Raylan then runs into Winona, who still hasn't taken the bag back to the evidence room. She is soon called back into court by the judge, who takes the bag and hands it to an assistant to take to Winona's office. At the same moment, Rachel summons Raylan to Art's office, explaining that the Secret Service has news. "One of the bills from yesterday's bank robbery popped," Rachel explains. So Raylan heads upstairs. The Secret Service agents, who says the older bills are more commonly counterfeited, test the bill and are satisfied that it is authentic. They surmise that the bill could have been out of circulation for 20 years simply because it was in a safety deposit box until recently. "Or a sock drawer, or birthday card," Raylan suggests as the agents leave. Then Rachel enters with news: she has traced the bill to a bank robbery committed in 1989. The money was recovered and the trial held in the building. "So the money was in our vault," Art observes. He suggests going to the locker to check. CUT to the evidence locker, where the group discovers that the $211,000 is missing. No one panics, though. Rachel explains that it's entirely possible that the money simply fell through the cracks. The bank from where the money supposedly came went under. The judge in the case is dead. Art suggests that Rachel call her FBI friends to see if they want to pursue it. Raylan begins to see a glimmer of hope — assuming the FBI isn't interested. Later, Raylan tells Winona to get her bag and meet downstairs. Suddenly, sirens sound. Someone has called in a bomb threat — probably related to the controversial court case where the judge has just told one side that they can't use a YouTube video that recorded an accidental death (much to the relief of Carol). Everybody is ushered outside. The bomb squad soon arrives. "Everything that isn't nailed down, you check it," the squad leader informs his team. Outside, Raylan and his squad look for the young man suspected of calling in the threat. Just moments earlier, he was kicked out of the courtroom by the judge for arguing. Raylan finds a sniper rifle, but no man. Inside, the bomb squad calls off the alarm — just as one member was about to hand search Winona's bag (phew). The threat was a fake, called in so the judge would go outside, where the sniper could shoot him. Later, Winona and Raylan go back to the evidence locker. "Put it back anywhere except for where you found it," Raylan says. Raylan waits outside the main door to the evidence locker when Art comes walking down the hallway. The two exchange pleasantries as the sounds of Winona jingling keys and locking back up the stolen money is heard from outside. Art asks if Charlie is present and Raylan answers no and Winona is just locking away some additional files from the Black Pike case. When Winona is finished, she greets Art and walk back to the elevator and Raylan and Art share a tense moment of silent acknowledgement. CUT to the inside of the limo, where Carol explains that she might have other uses for Boyd. "How well do you know the Bennett clan?" she asks. "Mags is getting in the way of my plans ... Mags and the boys are going to have to be dealt with." Appearances First Appearances * Carol Johnson - Vice president of Black Pike Mining Company * Mike Cosmatopolis - Wynn Duffy's bodyguard Deaths * No deaths in this episode. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (credit only) * Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Stephen Root as Mike Reardon *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins *Tara Buck as Sally Peener *Karen Landry as Mrs. Peener *Rebecca Creskoff as Carol Johnson Co-starring *Walter Addison as Purdy *Meghan Andrews as Jill *Marcus Ashley as Pike *Tom Knickerbocker as Kirby Peener Sr. *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *James Lashly as Jimbo *Randy McDowell as Pete *Brookyln McLinn as Johnson *Cary Wayne Moore as Kirby Peener Jr. *Kim Robillard as Wolf *Casey Sander as Charlie Weaver *Cooper Thornton as Agent Sanchez Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes